Mango Pudding
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Yogurt |pairs2 = Orange Juice |paired1 = Eggette |paired2 = Nasi Lemak |fa1 = Large Sparrow |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Apples & Cream |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Unknown |birth year = Present |cn name = 芒果布丁 |personality = Malicious |height = 162cm/ 5ft.4in. |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Nasi Lemak |dislikes2 = Orange Juice |dislikes3 = Jello |cven = Brandy Kopp |cvjp = Yūki Aoi |cvcn = Gui Yue (鬼月) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I really hope that everyone will like me the best. |bio=She has the appearance of a pure, lovable and smart young girl. Her desire is to become the most popular person in the room. She knows how to use her appearance to attract others and has a competitive streak. |food introduction=Adding mango to pudding only creates an even more flavorful experience. What happens when two textures collide? Something spectacular! |power = 1326 |atk = 35 |def = 15 |hp = 470 |crit = 694 |critdmg = 575 |atkspd = 1008 |acquire = *Summoning *Medal Shop *Airship *Shard Fusion *Token Shop (Random SR Shard I) |events = |normaltitle = Crystal Missile |normal = Mango Pudding deals 100% Atk damage to the nearest enemy unit plus 2 extra damage, also dealing 17 damage per second for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Special Amber |energy = Mango Pudding carefully prepares a special amber, decreasing the Def of the farthest enemy by 5 for 4 seconds, also stunning the target for 4 seconds. |linktitle = Super Special Amber |link = Mango Pudding carefully prepares a special amber, decreasing the Def of the farthest enemy by 7 for 4 seconds, also stunning the target for 4 seconds. |pair = Yogurt |pair2 = Orange Juice |title1 = Idol Charm |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Otaku raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Master Attendant, hello, I am Mango Pudding. I hope that I can be with you from now on. |login = Master Attendant! I have been waiting for you to come back. |arena = Ah, Master Attendant, are you looking at me? |skill = How can you possibly stop me? |ascend = Yes, it's all thanks to you, Master Attendant. |fatigue = Master Attendant, *sob*, could you... could you hold me for a while? |recovering = Master Attendant, your embrace is really very warm. |attack = I am the protagonist. |ko = How loathsome. |notice = It's done~ Master Attendant, Did I do a good job? |idle1 = I hope that those who overestimate their capabilities will be able to reflect for a moment~ |idle2 = I really hope that everyone will like me the best. |interaction1 = With that delicate scent it could only be the loveliest girl! Of course, I'm sure you already knew who it was, didn't you? |interaction2 = How can anyone be better than me? Ah, Master Attendant, you... why are you here? |interaction3 = What I like most is hanging out with friends. |pledge = Master Attendant, only love me, okay? |intimacy1 = Oh~ you want to do what? Now is not a good time. |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, who do you think is the best looking out of everyone? |intimacy3 = Your heart will always belong to me. |skin = Summertime Beach |skin quote = Ah~ Everyone's looking at me. Naturally, no matter where I go, I'm always the most eye-catching thing around! |skin acquire = Beach Party event. |notes = According to Balcony Stories, Mango Pudding's personal assistant is Orange Juice. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}